The Pilot Projects Core is proposed as an integral part of the CCHI to support small studies to generate preliminary data for the development and submission of future research applications for support from non-CCHI sources. A major purpose of this Core will be to attract investigators new to the field of human immunology. As such, the CCHI Pilot Projects Core has the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: To enrich the CCHI research portfolio and incorporate new investigators and institutions into the field of human immunology for the purpose of generating preliminary data for the development and submission of future research applications in the area of human immunology. Aim 2: To solicit and review Pilot Project applications for two Awards in the amount of $75,000 every two years. Aim 3: To support, monitor and integrate Pilot Projects into the CCHI research portfolio.